15 minutes
by mikokatt
Summary: It's Luxords Birthday and that can only mean a few things. Drinking, gambling, and drunken games. Demyx, Saix and Xemnas just happen to be the targets this time.


Birthday Fun.

I didn't see the point of it. We were nobodies, never aging. So why did the superior feel the need to celebrate our birthdays? Perhaps to celebrate the fact that we hadn't been killed yet? Either way, we did it, and it was mandatory to show up.

It was the damn drunk brits birthday, so we all knew there would be drinking games, and once everyone was drunk enough, kingdom hearts knew what would happen.

By the time I got there, most of the organization had already arrived, what was left of us at least. Axel was off bugging Roxas and Demyx. Zexion was with lexaeus in a corner; Luxord was drinking and laughing with Xaldin and Xigbar. As I scanned the room, I was unable to find the superior. He was the only one that I would spend any time with other than Demyx. I stood in the doorway, completely oblivious to the presence behind me. "Looking for someone Saix?"

I spun to see the superior standing behind me, holding two glasses of wine. He offered me one of the glasses, which I gladly took. "I was actually looking for you, but it seems as you've found me instead." I took a sip.

"It seems so." he sipped at his slowly, watching the party.

"If you don't mind me asking superior, what is the point of this? It's not as if we age at all."

"My dear Saix, I've told you to call me Xemnas. You and I are close; in fact you are the only one I allow close to me. As for the festivities, I feel it should be a celebration. As many of us are killed off by Roxas's somebody, we are lucky to live. I believe that we should rejoice in the fact. I honestly expected Luxord to have died already."

"I had a feeling that that was your reasoning. And I have to agree with you about Luxord. I'm more shocked that Demyx and Zexion are still alive though."

"It doesn't help that you won't let Demyx go anywhere too dangerous. As for Zexion, I'm not shocked that he's alive. He's very smart, and his illusions give him an extra edge."

"That's very true. So, shall we join the party or remain separate?"

"It is a party, so we may as well join in." Xemnas linked his arm with mine and we wandered into the party.

As imagined, Luxord started a few gambling games, including a game of strip poker, which I kindly refused to play at first. But after a few more glasses of the superiors wine, I was tipsy enough that they conned me into playing. It turned out I was very good at the game, though I'd ever actually played. I did loss a few rounds, but I was better off than many of the other members. Demyx had lost early on, as had Axel, and Axel had drug poor Demyx off somewhere.

I eventually lost to Luxord, as I had expected, and I left the game to find another drink. Superior had refused to play, and I found him by the drinks. "That was boring." I said as I grabbed another glass.

"I don't bother playing against Luxord. There's no point. He's a master of cards." Xemnas said.

"I was bored, so I figured that it couldn't hurt."

"You certainly lasted longer than many of the others. Have you played before?"

"Never."

"And yet you did very well."

"I picked up quickly. It's a very easy game to learn."

"I would imagine, after all, it's Luxord's favorite game. It would have to be."

We both laughed, a sound that I heard very rarely, but loved to hear. Most knew that the Superior and I were close, but few knew that I wished to be closer. That was a fact that I had only told Demyx. Perhaps tonight I could make a move without having to worry about having nothing to blame it on if I were to be rejected.

After a few hours everyone, including myself and Xemnas, were completely hammered. I figured that the night would be over and I could return to my room. Obviously, I wasn't that lucky. Luxord called everyone to attention, wanting us to all look at him as he leaned against Axel for support. "Aright then luvs, is time for a little fun. We gonna play a little game called 15 minutes in heaven. Is a little game Larx taught me. An since is my party, I choose who goes in the closet first. An I choose Saix an the Superior." he cracked up laughing.

I glaced at Xemnas, feeling slightly ackward, but also excited. Everyone knew this game, and it gave me the perfect excuse to get closer to Xemnas.

Luxord pointed us in the direction of the closet we were to use, and I followed the Superior in. I heard them lock the door behind us. The closet was pitch black, I couldn't see the superior at all. It kinda ruined it, but it was worth it. I stumbled over to him, faking a trip when I sensed that he was close enough to me. I fell, letting out a small gasp as I went down. Xemnas had figured out that I was there, and managed to catch me as I fell. I let myself fall against him, letting his strong arms hold me up. "Be careful Saix."

"I'm sorry Xemnas. I'll be more careful." I didn't get up, and he didn't argue about it.

"Saix? Superior?"

I looked around, knowing that voice. "Demyx? What are you doing in here?"

"Axel shoved me in here, saying that I'd get a surprise."

I sighed. There went my plan to get closer to Xemnas.

"Just stay where you are until they open the door number nine. I wish to spend some time with Saix, uninterrupted. Am I clear?" Xemnas said.

"Yes Superior." he went quiet again.

I looked at where Xemnas's face was, shocked. Was it possible that this was what he wanted as well? Pulling myself up, I took a chance. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. There was no shock from his side, just him pulling me closer to him. I was glad to have finally gotten closer, but I felt bad for leaving Demyx out of it. He was very close to me, and I had admittedly wanted to get closer to him as well. I pulled away from Xemnas, looking at his face. I bent over and whispered into his ear "We should include Demyx; it's unfair to leave him out of this. You can play seme to both of us if you wish." I smiled, and I could almost feel him smiling back.

"Demyx, come here, we want you to join us." Xemnas said, reaching a hand out.

I heard shuffling as Demyx made his way over to us. I reached a hand out as well, and felt him take it. Xemnas and I pulled him into our small group. "Both of you, sit." Xemnas ordered.

I obeyed, as did Demyx. We kneeled on the ground, awaiting his next command. He knelt down beside me, capturing my lips in a quick kiss before attacking my exposed chest with nips and licks. I reached over to Demyx to do the same to him. His skin was so soft, so delicate feeling. I raked my fingers along it, getting a small gasping moan out of him. Meanwhile, Xemnas was busy attacking my chest with his hands while biting at my neck. I let out a small moan as he bit and licked at the sensitive flesh of my neck. Demyx got brave and took my hand, sliding it down. I laughed. "Impatient are we Demyx?"

He took his hand off mine, losing his confidence. I laughed, continuing the trail that he had started. He had completely lost at strip poker, so he was still without clothes, most likely Axels doing. I gripped his half hardened member and stroked it to full life. Xemnas wasn't one to be outdone, so he attacked my pants. He couldn't pull them off completely, so he just pulled them down as much as he could. I felt his hand rubbing me, and I let out a moan. This was more like a dream, and if it was, I never wanted to wake up. Then I remembered the time limit. "Xemnas, the time." I panted.

"Of course. Demyx, on your hands and knees."

I felt Demyx turn and get down like Xemnas told him. Xemnas pulled me up, pulling my pants off completely. He pushed me down by Demyx. I guessed what he wanted, and I sat behind Demyx. We were short on time, so prep had to be short. I slid a finger into Demyx, making him yelp slightly. He gave in quickly, letting me move quickly, adding more fingers. He was soon enough pushing back on my fingers, meeting each thrust. I felt Xemnas begin to give me the same treatment, and I gritted my teeth to keep from making any noise.

I heard Xemnas clear his throat, and I took it as a sign to stop. I pulled my fingers out, gaining a small whimper of loss from Demyx. I leaned back into Xemnas. "Are we starting?"

I felt him nod, and I leaned forward, getting ready to push into Demyx. I knew Demyx had bottomed before, but I never had. I hadn't topped either, so this whole thing was new to me.

Moving quickly, I positioned myself behind Demyx and pushed in. I heard him gasp, but not much more than that. I was about to start moving when Xemnas grabbed my hips. I prepared myself for the pain that I knew was coming. I felt him press in, sending waves of pain up my spine. I gasped, holding back the yelp that threatened to come out. Xemnas wasted no time, pumping into me in no time. I started to do the same to Demyx, and slowly, the three of us built a rhythm, and we were moving fast.

I reached in front of Demyx, grabbing his neglected member. I pumped along time with our rhythm, pulling a few moans from him. At the speed we were moving, I wasn't surprised when we all three finished around the same time. I collapsed on Demyx, and Xemnas collapsed on me. We just lay together like that for a while, getting our breathe back. After a few minutes, we stood up. We pulled our clothes on and Xemnas gave Demyx his cloak to cover up with.

When they finally let us out, we were all three smiling, though none of us would say what happened. We just walked off to Xemnas' room for round two.


End file.
